ttswfandomcom-20200214-history
MVA-1138
: "We go back with the job done or not at all." : ―MVA-1138 MVA-1138, nicknamed "Storm," was a clone sergeant of Foelin's Brigade as of 51 ABY. She was third in command of the 29th Platoon. Biography Early life : "Stop setting goals that you could not possibly achieve. You are not a hero of legend." : "Then I'll become one." : ―Vinne Nalle and Storm MVA-1138 was born artificially in 41 ABY. Like her sisters, she was trained from birth by the Hapan commandos. The rigorous mental and physical training came easily to Storm. Her early performances were remarkable enough to catch the eyes of her instructors - especially Vinne Nalle, who became somewhat of a personal mentor to the girl. By age 8, Storm, along with MVA-5412 "Blaze", was being considered to become captain of her own brigade. As she was reaching her nineth year, tragedy struck. On a routine training exercise, Storm's entire squad wound up dead. Although no evidence of foul play was proven, the controversy led to Storm's installment as third in command. Mission to Ylesia : "Unless you're getting killed by some alien vampire, keep quiet!" :―MVA-1138 The first mission performed by the brigade had the 29th on the front lines. Despite all of her training, nothing could prepare Storm for the attrocities of war. The gore she witnessed took a toll on her psyche. After a brief scouting trip, the 29th was ordered to rendezvous with the reinforcements back in the hangar. Unimpressed by the fleetness of the initial sweep, Veckley Az'klia and Tarkaal decided to further explore. Yearning for adventure, Storm accompanied them. This decision probably saved her life. The trio soon ran into a small group of Black Sun mercenaries, and a brief firefight ensued. Alarmed by the presense of the mercenaries, the three rushed back to the hangar to find half of the 29th slaughtered. MVA-5413 was the sole survivor. Tarkaal and Storm stayed behind and helped the wounded clone as Veckley went to find Blaze and the others. Storm comforted Debra as Tarkaal healed her. Soon, reinforcements arrived from the Brigade in the form of MVA-0727 and the 30th platoon. They managed to fend off the Black Sun as well as secure a prisoner (whom Storm kicked in the teeth, twice). During the initial scouting trip, Storm managed to confiscate a partial used stim pack. After a experiencing the death of her second squad, Storm used the stim pack in the cargo hold - starting her addiction to drugs. Personality and traits : "Where in the Force is '38? Did she say where she was?" : "I believe she said 'Not at the meeting,' ma'am." : ―Blaze and an unnamed clone Strong-willed and stubborn, Storm could easily get on the nerves of her superiors. That said, she had unwavering loyalty to Talben and her fellow sisters. While she might have come off as brash to those who first meet her, once friendship was established she was quite kind and generous. Very competitive, she strove to better herself and those under her command. That often spawned bitter rivalries with her other sisters, such as the one she shared with Captain Blaze. Skills and abilities : "Don't bring a gun to a knife fight." : -Storm Due to the personal tutoring of Vinne Nalle, Storm excelled at hand-to-hand combat. She was trained in several different forms of martial arts and various forms of sword play. Her weapon of choice was her trusty vibro-knife. Like all of the Hapan clones, Storm had military expertise in the use of rifles and pistols. A natural leader, Storm brings tactical expertise to her brigade allowing her rangers to fair better in combat. Category:Characters Category:BRIGADE